ZMFB-P012 Gundam Astray Crimson Dragoon
The ZMFB-P012 Gundam Astray Crimson Dragoon (aka Crimson Astray, Red Dragoon) is the latest in the line of Astray series mobile suits. A prototype combat mobile suits developed by Equatorial Union during the trade deal with the Orb Union (Zero Era) after reinforcing the defenses of the Orb Union during the first attack of the Forsaken. Using both Red Astray and parts of the Barrett as a base to be upgraded into this. It is outfitted with the dangerous and new Ragnarök Weapons System a unique heating system targeted to be the ultimate counter to the Forsaken forces. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Crimson Dragoon Astray is the latest in the long-line of Astray Gundams made by the Orb Union in the wake of Zero Era. This was made to counteract the growing rise in the Forsaken forces and was made to counter most forms of them using highly advanced Plasma CP Blades, a greatsword inspired by the famed ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam and duel wrist-mounted shot-range gauntlet guns for close-range combat. This suit also doesn't lack in long-range power with a CP Beam Rifle and a pair of Head-mounted 44mm CIWS. It also carries the state of the art Ragnarök Weapons System, an experimental system used to overclock the heat of normal beam-based weapons to higher temperatures than normal as well as enhanced solid weapons with a similar treatment of heat. This generates a lot of temperature in the suit which the cockpit is outfitted to a maximum heat of 3000 degrees Fahrenheit (about 1649 degrees Celsius) before activating the fail-safe shutting it down. Armaments *'"Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS' - A carryover over of the Orginal Red Frame's head are two 75mm multi-barrel CIWS guns built within the forehead of the suit. Although classified as anti-air, these light projectile weapons can be used to intercept missiles and to destroy lightly armored vehicles and mobile suits. *CP Plasma Beam Sabers x3 *"Salvation" ZX9-05 Crimson Plasma CP Greatsword *550mm Twin Wrist Mounted Gatling Guns *CP Beam Rifle *Shield System Features *'Ragnarok Weapons System' - Made a special request to the Equatorial Union (Zero Era) and named after the NAF1-X122 Eternal Ragnarok Gundam following its defeat of the Forsaken in defense of the Orb Union during the first Forsaken forces attack. It was made to bring a swift end to the war by using enhanced heating technology to enhanced solid/beam based weapons to the point they can slice through heavier states of armored enemies and other freakish abominations. The system itself generates a continuous cycle of heat that generates from the Chaos Particle Drive with it then spreading throughout the suit to key locations like the main-head and the wrists through tubing to the palms. It then generates the heat through contact with the weapon safely overclocking the heat-output of the weapons by focusing the temperature through the tip of the barrel or along the base of the blade itself instead of at the center. The system is dangerous without the usage of the E.O.C.S. it is deemed unsafe for pilots to use since the cycles of the temperature of the cockpit will prove too much and melt through unexpecting pilots within a matter of minutes. As a result of this shortcoming, there is a shut off system attached to it when used with the E.O.C.S. using a temperature gauge when it hits critical levels it can activate a fail-safe shut down to prevent the pilot from being harmed. *'E.O.C.S. Emergency Overheating Cockpit System' - In line with Orb Union's defensive nature dating back to the old Cosmic Era, the welfare of the pilot is also important when handling an experimental technology. This system is primarily used to outfit in all Zero-Era Orb Union Mobile suits as a means to protect the pilot inside from intense heat enhancing the probability of survival of an exploding blast or forced re-entry of the planet surface by 20%. This system is vital to using the Ragnarok Weapons System due to its intense heat it could very easily overheat the cockpit of the user during a pitched conflict with the Forsaken. The cockpits using this system can contain heats up to an upper maximum limit of 3000 degrees Fahrenheit. *'RT-24K Flight Thruster Pack' - A upgrade to the original flight pack using the data from the OZ1-01MSZ Tallgeese Attached on the back, it carries two booster packs thrusters are able to generate vaster amounts of speed compared to the original EF-24R Flight Rotor Shrike. Though not as fast as the Tallgeese, it carries a reasonably quick speed able to keep pace with the rebuilt GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Gundam during testing. Operational History Classified file about Operational. Notes & Trivia Category:Equatorial Union Category:Gundam